Buttholia Wiki
Buttholia Buttholia is a serious butthole condition. It is where you have an undersized butthole and you cant poop. If you have this, you will poop from your mouth. Gross! Anyone who has buttholia will live a longer painful life. The lifespan for buttholia is about 97 years. Server Fundraising and Advertising District Lines Buttholia is now on District Lines! For those unfamiliar, District Lines is an easy way to sell t-shirts and other items, while still making a small profit off of each item sold. Any and all money will go to funding the server. Check out the Buttholia store: www.districtlines.com/buttholiaserver. Don't buy anything yet, we are going to make better designs later. Advertising We occasionally feel the need to advertise this server to our peers, so yeah. We use fliers and word of mouth mainly. Emerald Economy Visit this link to learn more. This article should be updated to match the economy we have set up in our server. Players Codfish04 - Cody '''The all-powerful admin and server's general all-around badass minecrafter. He acts like the sheriff... If there was a sheriff to a bunch of whiny kids. Occasionally he does descend and lays down the hurt on anyone who stands in his way with his trusty partner, Thepineappleguy. '''Brant58 - Henry '''Using a friend's account Henry is a part of Buttholia with the username "Brant58." However, because of his poorly created skin, Henry has also recieved the more affectionate title of "Pikaboobies." Henry is one of the server's two ops. '''MaxBackman - Max TheAnthroLlama - Grant '''Veteran Wikia user and undisputed master tunnel-maker. Acts like a creep occasionally, and you can find him regularly breaking into houses. Sometimes, not even he knows how he does it. He's also an op and will not hesitate to lay the smack down on unruly users. Grant Kirkland is also beautiful. So yeah. Generally found using a Derpy Hooves, Princess Cadance, or Chrysalis skin. Also, his room on the USS Gazebo is being converted into a chicken coop/nightclub. '''MiniBurger997 - Alli '''She likes hamburgers, and hates bacon. 'nuff said. '''Thepineappleguy - Robbie The undisputed (maybe a little of dispute.... but not much) best fighter on the server, his only competition being Cody (Robbie still has beaten Cody in the arena arena more times than Cody has defeated him). Robbie enjoys long walks in the park, prefers vanilla ice-cream, and likes to go on murderous rampages in his spare time. Dellumas000 - Mason Is technically the leader of the Assassins, even though sam is the admin. Mason likes building impressive structures. Arrendale4599 - Alex '''Also known as Alex Arrendale, Arrendale is one of the two men who lead the SexyNinjas. Mostly known as a neutral body, Alex is known for trading mostly and helping others out in war by providing supplies. Alex loves diamond hunting and killing mobs in the desert. If you see Arrendale4599, make sure to say hi and not start a war because he wants to maintain neutrality. '''bcmusic1997 - Blake Yo'Daddy! ImperialTurtle - Peter 'A generally cooperative and helpful player, he is the founder of the USS Gazebo and a proud founder of JarvisLand. But don't eat mah CHiCKens! '''SirSamTheMan - Sam '''One of the nicest guys around, who else would give out free diamond blocks on their first day of being admin of a faction. Sam is now admin of Assassins. '''Btrm98 - Bradley '''Founder of the JarvisLand faction and minecart rollercoaster. Yes, i am a real jarvis. So yeah, you might want to start reading the next description if i were you... '''Snakehunter23 - Garrett ' '''GreenCow1999 - Shelby BigBadMistag - Jake Fantasy_Ninja - Julia '''likes building and a very bad pvper. Julia likes building stuff '''Homerun33ss - James HorseGurl1999 - Danielle O Nicksnoodle - Nicole '''Julia's little sister. '''DinosaurGuy12 - Nick '''Robbie's little bro. He likes high powered weaponry and anything that goes "boom"! '''Rhono0007 - Ryan '''Officially being Cody's brother, Ryan, Rhono0007 can also be a number of people visiting Cody's house - including Kai-P! '''WetBlue123 - Kai M FatDroid13 - AJ Molitor LEVIWALKER - Jackson TerrariaRockSTAr- Kian/Liam (Kian's brother who is better than Kian) TheElderSquirel-Colin Mcphee CREW1999-Christopher Codepsilon-Claire Vladdswrath-Sean xx21andahalfxx- Chris Bartlett dukeofdoom85- Garrett '''Alternate account.\ '''Mijoette- Mike Gaeblescott- Gaeble Scott BillGrup- William 'Zanotam-' 'Gregavetii-' Factions These are the factions of Buttholia. The factions are gone into greater detail by the link above. CFKP Cody and Friends Kill Players. Members include Cody, Robbie, and Kai-P. Cody is the admin, and Robbie is a moderator. This faction is known to be awesome and brutal. Assassins After Mason left Pixel Power, he created Assassins. These two factions merged, so nothing much was really different, except Sam is still in power, and their goal is to do justice to those who deserve it. All the assassins share similar skins made by Mason. SexyNinjas Includes MaxBackman, bcmusic1997, and arrendale4599. This faction was first known as the Pokemen and then was merged with Pixel Power. This mighty faction was known as SexyPixels. Once war was waged on this faction, Bcmusic and Arrendale left and created this neutral faction that refuses to participate in any war. Creepers THEY ARE THE LORDS OF DIAMOND SWORDS. Run by Christopher Bowlin JarvisLand Don't be intimidated by the name, JarvisLand is availble for everybody. Right now, we have Bradley, Peter, Grant, and we are working on two more. This faction includes an underground fortress, a self-titled "JarvisLand" rollercoaster which goes through the nether, and the main event the "U.S.S Gazebo"; a spaceship high in the sky where everybody in JarvisLand lives. HDawg Refusing to claim any land, HDawg has one member. HDawg is an entirely peaceful faction lead by Henry (Brant58). Because of this neutrality, HDawg is one of the largest (in terms of property) and strongest (in terms of items) factions on the server.lord HiredSword Formerly known as Shadows, now a faction of assassins, spies, mercenaries, thugs, theives, builders, saboteurs, and just about anything else for hire. If you have a job for us send an ally invite so we can chat. TheUnion Is back, and is not so friendly this time, espcially with bravo. No other known information. History Buttholia has a grand history, accessible by the links. Locations There are a number of various locations to be found and explored on the server. Click the links to learn more about them. Category:Browse